


Cicadas

by samflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angsty Dean, BAMF Bobby Singer, Babies, Children, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapped, Minor Mary, Non-Canonical, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Protective Bobby Singer, Reader Insert, Reader has Children, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Benny, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samflower/pseuds/samflower
Summary: You hadn't seen your 'uncle' in years, so when his sleazy lawyer called you, you were less than surprised to find out he finally kicked the bucket. Of course, after the bank took his junkyard to pay back his gambling debts, all you were left with was one junk car and one junk shack. Or... is that really all he left out?





	1. Book Extraordinaire

It was early summer when Kansas state heard its first chirping of cicadas. The air smelled of wheatgrass and tree sap, almost too earthy for any city native to handle. The flat plains of the sunflower state glowed in the early morning sun. Church bells rang out and the birds chirped merrily to their young as they fed them their morning bounty.

A single story, windworn house sat in the middle of the large prairie. Its windows were all but boarded shut; not that anyone could see out of them anyway. They were frosted with age and lack of upkeep and the house nearly sagged around them. The front steps were cracked and there were holes rotted arbitrarily in the old wood. The once white paint chipped off the sides of what was once a home. An old car sat lazily in the driveway, looking just as drab and grayed as the rest of the property.

Upon entering, you decided ‘inhabitable’ was an understatement. If this place weren’t already condemned, it would be the day the lawyer brought you the deed to sign. At least the land may be profitable as soon as you cleared out decaying wood and restored the land to its natural glory.

“So, Miss Y/L/N, what d’ya think of the ol’ place, quite the charmer, aye?” The man had a smile that nearly made you sick. His teeth were mangled and looked unbrushed and his beard was overgrown in such a way you thought you could also see a hint of his breakfast peaking through the thick wefts. Your eyes scanned the old room, beer cans were strewn messily around the place and you were glad you had worn tennis shoes and not your normal summer attire that consisted of flip flops and plain flats.

Brushing a bit of the sweat matted hair from your forehead and back to the top of your head where it belonged, your eyes finally made their way back to the sleazy old man. _Why had my uncle picked such a sleaze for a lawyer?_ Your inner voice groaned but you kept your face straight and stoic before you sighed in contempt. This place was going to be the death of you.

The man’s grin didn’t leave his face until you answered. You grunted softly in response, pinching the bridge of your nose between your thumb and forefinger. “It’s… It’s a shithole, but I guess since Bobby left it to me, there’s not much I can say besides ‘fine’,” your tone was bitter and the lawyer didn’t look impressed.

The lawyer, who you knew as Met King--which you were pretty sure wasn’t his legal name--regarded himself in a way in which you couldn’t fathom. His shabby suit, which couldn’t even pass for ‘elderly grandpa and kind of cute’ was covered in old stains, half of which, you could pinpoint the origin of to greasy fast food and rancid nights with a bottle of cheap whiskey.

Mr. King dragged his palms down the front of his suit, puffing his chest out in a way you assumed he thought would make him appear larger than he actually was. In all honesty, he was probably almost as short as you, maybe only having about an inch or two on you at most. “Now, Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Singer left you this land for you to use and cherish-” he began.

You interjected with a simple, “No, he had no one else to give it to that could use it.” Mr. King spoke right over you, his voice not growing any louder. It was almost as if he didn’t hear you--or at the very least, chose not to hear you.

“-and he left you the funds to remodel to your hearts desires-” you hoped he was nearly done as you interjected once more.

“Yes, and no one will tell me how he acquired these funds from his shit junkyard alone,” he once more continued to speak in tandem with you.

“-so, I hope that you find the property fitting enough for you and many-a-cats, yes?”

Now the man was getting personal? You just about had enough of this grease ball. Your teeth caught your lower lip, tugging it firmly into your mouth. You chewed on it, your eyes scanning the dirty floor. Bobby, your uncle, had used the place to store his ‘hunting buddies’ when they were on the run. On the run from whom--or what, rather, you hadn’t wanted to know.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” your spoke quickly, letting out an dignified huff. “Whatever, I’ll be by your office to sign the paperwork on Monday.”

The sleazeball smiled at his handiwork with you and pulled a worn leather wallet from the pocket of his stained suit. Out of it, he plucked a poorly designed business card. Your eyes scanned the card, brows knitting together when you read the two lines that said, ‘Metatron King, Lawyer ; Book Extraordinaire’. You nearly chortled. “Book extraordinaire,” you read aloud, mocking him. Your eyes were wide with disbelief as you looked up at him, a wry smile on your face.

He nearly snatched the business card back out of your hands, a scowl forming on his lips. “I take my readings very seriously, Mrs. Y/L/N. Apparently that’s something the _youth lacks these days, yes?_ ” he nearly spit the last few words at you before grabbing his a briefcase from the dirty coffee table. You stifled a snort. Old men were such dicks, stuck in their non-conformative ways and this one radiated judgemental and nasty attitudes.

He scurried out of the old wooden door and trotted down the steps. You heard them creak under his short, plump body. “My office, ten a.m. Monday or I’ll take it you don’t want the land,” he chided before climbing into his puke green car and peeling down the gravel driveway, leaving you there with the keys to a car you weren’t even sure could run anymore.

***

Turns out, the old hunk of scrap metal could run, of course, it was hot from days of sitting in the sun and the pine air freshener that hung on the rear view mirror had long since ceased smelling good. The smell of beer and cigar smoke permeated the old, cloth interior. You knew it was probably one of the cars her uncle had been working on prior to his death. This thought alone sent a pang of guilt and loss rocketing through your ribcage. He’d never get to rework another car.

You never were the sentimental type, but the feeling of the old junker’s wheel beneath your tired hands made you think of the last time you saw him. It had been years, nearly seven, by this time. You almost couldn't believe it, could almost hear the sound of his voice as he chided you, the fear in his tiring eyes as you packed your bag with tears running down your face, and left.

_“Shit,” you breathed out a laugh, your eyes sparkling as you peered out over the plains that stretched wide in front of you. You hadn't been dating Benny long--but the way he held you sent sparks riveting up and down your spine. He was too much for you at times. You knew he’d never get out of this small town. He had a future you couldn’t even dream of belonging in. This wasn't the first time you'd been intimate with the boy, not by a long shot, but it was by far the best. The loud fireworks covered your soft moans and the cool night breeze licked the moisture from between your sweat sheened bodies. You made, what he considered love, in the backfields of your small town. A thin, wearing comforter spread unevenly across the bed of Uncle Bobby’s old pickup which sat parked, facing the vibrant lights that exploded overhead._

“That was amazing,” you felt his soft hand rub gently on the small of your back, one tracing the gentle slope forming on your stomach. You were calm and secure in his strong arms--he’d be a great dad to your little one. You were tucked sloppily into his side, the side of your face pressed against his chest. Silence fell between the two of you. “I'll tell Bobby tomorrow. I promise.”

When you awoke the next morning, Bobby was waiting for you at the kitchen table. His eyes were glassed over as if he’d been drinking all night, but as you approached, you were able to see his slightly tear stained cheeks. “Morning!” You spoke in such a chipper way, it nearly threw him off guard. “Is everythin’ alright?” You drawled, still sleepy from the long night before.

“I know, Y/N. S’over. No more sneakin’ ‘round with doctors and plannin’ your new life with Benny. You’re still a kid,” it all went downhill from there. You knew Bobby would never approve, but you hadn’t expected what he did next.

Bobby pointed to a packed bag on the floor and spoke calmly, “You break up with the Lafitte boy. You and I, we raise this baby together. You stay in school, you be a damn good mother to that kid. Lafitte has no part in your child’s life. Or…” Bobby broke off, a sigh passing his lips. Your heart thudded wildly in your ribcage. “Or you go.”  
You went.

You took a breath, thinking to the beautiful grin and sparkling eyes you were guaranteed to find as soon as you threw open the door to Benny's house in upstate. It had been nearly six years since you’d seen Benny. He hadn’t wanted to meet your rosy cheeked little girl until just a year ago. Another pain echoed through your chest. You had left her there with a man who hadn’t even held her. Your beautiful baby girl was miles away, probably having an amazing time with her daddy and his new wife, Ruby. You nearly cursed the judge who gave Benny unsupervised visitations, but you knew that would only have made matters worse.

The drive back to the cheap motel was slow and lonely, the closest one to the funeral home being a forty five minute drive south from the small house and you were tired.  
When you finally pulled up to the building, it was dark and the only lights you could use to make your way to the cheap room was the dim light of your phone. The light bulb that was originally supposed to be lighting the pathway was shattered violently on the cold ground, along with every other light. It was probably some stupid teenage townies who had wanted to get up to no good for the night. You had been there and done that, and you had done much worse than some shattered light bulbs, too. As soon as you pushed the door open and tossed your thin jacket to the side, you were being roughly shoved against the cold wall. You could smell axe and freshly washed hair wafting through the room.

Your heart thundered rapidly in your chest as you willed your eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Immediately, adrenaline began pumping through your veins and your fight or flight kicked in. You struggled with the man in front of you, but he ultimately overpowered you--easily too, much to your dismay. You crushed your eyelids shut tight, willing yourself to think rationally. You had taken self defense classes in junior high as part of your gym credit, but something about this situation made you forget everything you had learned. You could make out two figures when you opened your eyes again, one very tall and the other just over six foot, a bit shorter than the other. Your voice came in a rush, your eyes wide and frenzied, “I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room,” your breathing was nearly choked off by the forearm pressing roughly into your sternum.

“Who’re you?” the shorter of the two men, the one who was pinning you tightly against the wall, demanded. His voice alone told you not to mess with him and you cursed yourself for not checking the room number more properly with your phone before barging in--but how had your key opened the lock?

“Y/N Y/L/N, I’m here for Bobby Singer’s funeral, I’m just passing through,” your voice was frenzied and squeaky. You were seconds from begging for your life and the only image in your head was of Everest screaming for you as you drove away, crying as she struggled against her father’s arms. That’s not how you wanted it to be, for her to be left to a stranger while you went gallivanting off to look at some shit hole property Bobby had left you.

The man in front of you hesitated a moment before lessening the pressure on your chest. Air flooded your lungs and you hadn’t even realized you could barely breathe with his forearm crushing your lungs like that. “How do you know Bobby?” A second voice sounded from the dark. Your eyes were beginning to adjust to the dim lightly.

The man in front of you had a strong jaw line and tired looking eyes, almost like Bobby’s had the last time you had seen him and you wondered for a second how close they had been. “He’s my Uncle--” you cut yourself off before sighing, you knew you shouldn’t lie to these men. “He’s my father, but I really only know him as Uncle Bobby, I had a dad growing up, see, and then--” the anxiety and nerves were crushing the rambled words right out of you. It was something you needed to work on.

“I don’t need your whole life story, sweetheart,” the first voice, the one in front of you, spoke in a way that sent a chill through your spine. “Stand still,” he ordered and you couldn’t think of anything else that you _could_ do besides follow his orders. He did have the upper hand here, already having overpowered you once.

You flattened yourself against the wall as the two men began to whisper back and forth to each other. You didn’t catch much, “should we test her?” and then a “no, man, she’s got Bobby written all over her… why didn’t he tell us?” then more muttered nonsense. Your hand darted out for the door, your fear overpowering your reasoning skills. Rationally, you knew these men could and would stop you if you tried to run, but in the moment, all you could think of was your daughter.

As soon as your left foot was through the doorway, you had strong arms wrapped tightly around your midsection, hoisting you up and off the ground. You kicked and screamed, but a hand clamped tightly over your mouth. All it did was muffle your cries for help as his pinky locked under your chin to keep your mouth shut to prevent you from biting him. “Shhhh, shh, quiet down,” it was the first man once again and he dragged you back into the room, the door slamming after him. Your flailing body went airborne for a few short moments before you landed on the bouncy box springs.

“Bobby asked us to take care of the packages he was sending… _packages_ with an _s_ ,” the second man spoke, confusion and worry lacing his voice.

You heard footsteps echo through the room and tears covered your face. You were a sniffling, snotting mess. “You got a sister or somethin’?” The first voice felt like it belonged there.

Of course, there was a shitty little motel in the outskirts of Kansas. The room was cool with the night air and it almost smelled musty as if it had been shut up a while. Probably hadn’t been cleaned since the last guest slept in the room and now you were back flat on the probably dirty mattress. That, however, was the least of your worries. You couldn’t help but breathe out a small, “No,” not nearly audible enough for the second man to hear. The first man, who was closer and in ear shot of your whispering, let out a gruff chuckle in response.

“Well, y’got anything?”

You didn’t want to answer. “A daughter.”


	2. You Know What She Is, Sam

“And you didn't bring her with you?” the shorter man seemed skeptical, as if you'd be lying about having a daughter. You pushed yourself up on your forearms just as the taller figure flipped on the lights in the small motel. Your eyes burned for a moment and you winced before you could answer.

“You really think I'd bring a six year old to sleep in a shitty motel?” Your voice held a snide tone, and rightfully so, you thought. It didn't appear the two figures felt the same way. The shorter man glanced back at the taller man with an offended look on his face, as if to say to his counterpart, well, we did it and we were fine. The taller, but admittedly younger of the two shrugged in response to his brothers irritation.

“Well, alright, Princess, then where is she?” spoke the shorter man, and for a long moment you were too nervous to be annoyed, but after a long moment of silence, that fear subsided and all you were left with was an intense hatred. Not only for the men in front of you, but for yourself. This man was right. How could you do that to Everest, drive away as she thrashed in her absent father's arms? How could you leave her there? For a long moment, you sent a silent prayer that these two men wouldn't kill you. Ev’s last memory of you couldn't be you abandoning her. That would hurt too much. 

Your voice shook as you spoke, “Far, far away from here.” The taller of the two men pulled up a chair.

“Look, we're not going to hurt you…” the taller of the two spoke and when you didn't answer he decided to continue. “I'm Sam, an’ this is my brother, Dean. We… we used to hunt with your father. We were good friends… family even.”

You didn't know what to say, so you just slowly pushed yourself into a sitting position. But, Dean interjected. “So, that makes us family. You, me, Sammy, and your little girl. Y’understand?” You nearly snorted. Your father was barely what you would consider family, especially after he kicked you out all those short years ago.

“Family,” you interjected before he could continue his speech, “is not what I’d call Bobby.” You felt the anger in your core swell. You were certainly not family to Bobby at the point and most definitely not--absolutely, 110% not--family with these two walking, hulking embodiments of why the second amendment shouldn’t be allowed.

Dean regarded you with irritation and Sam let out a subtle sigh, allowing his shoulders to slump a bit in what looked like defeat. Dean, on the other hand, kept his stance rigid and firm, almost like a soldier, and you guessed that he regarded himself as one as well. You could see why, if it was true, your father liked these two boys. Dean was definitely obedient to a fault, and Sam, he was just along for the ride. You father liked those types too. And, maybe, that’s why your father didn’t like you. Rebellion was a second nature to you. You weren’t laid back or easy going. You always had to have things your way, and that including things that weren’t right for you… Not that you regretted Everest, because you didn’t, but you knew she was wrong for you. You knew Benny was wrong for you. You knew you should have listened to your father, but now, he was gone, and he had made you leave a long time ago. He never got to see his granddaughter grow. He had never got to see you become a mother. He had not been there to support you when you were working two jobs just to scrape by, even when you were living in a low income apartment.

Dean’s eyes didn’t leave your face, as if he was studying it and that alone brought you out of your thoughts and made your focus directly on the way he was focused directly on you.. The way his brow pinched up made you think of a kid trying to remember the answers to his math test and for a moment, you almost thought you knew him, almost regarded him as something familiar, something warm. But, the moment he caught you watching him nearly as closely as he was watching you, his expression changed into a gruff, almost irritated one, and within seconds, he was on top of you, pinning you down to the mattress tightly.

Your breath caught in your throat and you heard Sam’s voice over the almost instant pounding of your heart, “Dean, what are you-” Dean’s hand traveled down past the waistband of your jeans and you struggled against his much larger frame. Sam didn’t move, just watched his brother in an intense confusion but something about Sam’s expression told you, he knew Dean, and Dean wasn’t going to hurt you, but that didn’t stop your fists from attacking his chest or your nails from clawing at the exposed skin around his collarbone and neck.

“Let go of me!” You shrieked aloud, thrashing beneath him. His hips pinned yours down and he captured your wrists with one hand, pinning them tightly over your head. You felt his free hand cup your ass for a brief moment before feeling the familiar slide of your phone being extracted from your back pocket. The moment his weight was off of your body, you scrambled back on the bed until your back hit the cold wall, some of the chipping paint scratching your skin, but you barely cared as you struggled to catch your breath. You could only imagine how crazy terrified you looked in that moment.

Dean unlocked your phone was ease after drawing a few random patterns on the pattern lock. “Go into her messages, she wouldn’t leave her daughter alone without having checked up on her.” You knew the last person you had texted was Benny, letting him know that you had arrived safely at your hotel. Of course, that was only the truth for a brief time. 

Dean tapped around on the phone for a minute before he turned his head to not a bit at Sam, pointing to the last message. “‘Finally at the hotel. Tell Ev that I’ll see her soon and I love her very much.’ Sent to someone named... Benny ten minutes ago.” Dean scrolled up through the messages a bit more and quirked an eyebrow, “Angry messages, more angry messages and ah- here. An address.” Dean had a triumphant grin on his face. The sight of it almost made you nauseous and an intense urge to protect your daughter overwhelmed you.

“Please…” Your voice cracked in the middle of the word and tears welled in your eyes. You couldn’t imagine your life if you let these two strangers hurt her.

Sam sighed at your pleading and nodded a bit before speaking. “How can we prove to you that we’re not going to hurt you, Y/N?” You angrily wiped the tears from your face. You didn’t need that tall oaf’s pity, you needed him to let you go so you could get back to your daughter. Fuck the shitty piece of land, fuck Bobby, and fuck his funeral. You didn’t need this. You didn’t need Bobby anymore either and you definitely don’t need his friends trying to hurt you or Everest.

Your voice came out sounding just as upset as you were, “By letting me go.” The tears caused your throat to feel as though it was shutting up and your nose began to drip. You yanked your knees to your chest, knowing their answer. They weren’t going to let you go and you weren’t going to trust them. 

“I’m sorry, but we can’t do that,” came Dean’s answer, much to your surprise. Not that you expected a different answer, because you hadn’t, but because you hadn’t expected Dean to be listening to your pleading like the other man had been.

\--

Within minutes, the two had forced you kicking and screaming into the back seat of, what looked like, an old impala. But, you couldn’t be sure, since having two hulking dudes pushing you into a car was, well, terrifying to say the least. Not even five minutes after your brutal push into the old car, Sam had the entire room packed up and shoved into the trunk along with the luggage he found in your own trunk. Dean, of course, stood outside the car, knowing you wouldn’t dare make a move with his back pressed up against the driver side door like it was.

So, that’s where you were when Dean climbed into the front seat, Sam following closely behind him. You sat in silence, your head in your hands and your feet tucked up on the booth seat of the old, but still in obviously good shape, black car as it sped down a winding backroad.

No more than an hour in and Dean had already punched the play button the old cassette player with his index finger and classic rock songs spilled into the car, one by one calming your nerves. You didn’t dare move, however, even when Dean began to sing quietly along with one of the better known songs, Sam staring idly out the window.

Before you knew it, you had begun to fall asleep, and you weren’t sure if it was the soft sound of Dean’s voice or the exhaustion that finally took you into a restless sleep.

After a few short moments, quiet voices invaded your dreams and in your sleep addled mind, you were almost positive it was the sound of the television speaking quietly in the background. “I just don’t understand, Dean,” came a deep, but quiet voice that nearly made you stir. You moaned subtly in your sleep and the voice went silent for a moment. “Why would Bobby have us take her if she was fine and… innocent?”

It took a moment for the other voice to respond, this one was deeper and warmer in tone and you appreciated that. “You know what she is, Sam, and you know why she needs protected,” and with that, the voices faded out once again.

\--

“Y/N… Hey, wake up… Y/N?” The air around you was warm and the voice pulling you to the land of the living was soft and deep and made you want to pull whoever was making the noise close to you to lull you back to sleep. But then, the dry sound of a motor clicked off and the events of what you assumed was a few hours ago flooded back to you. Instantly, you were bolt upright with a gasp so deep it made your lungs burn. You looked around frantically, your mind still trying to catch up from your slumber. 

“Hey, hey!” Dean’s hands were instantly on your body, his large hands grasping your upper arms tightly, “Calm down, you’re fine. We’re not going to hurt you, Y/N, what is it going to take for you to believe us, kid?” Normally, at the age of twenty-two, being called a kid--especially since you have a kid of your own--would offend you, but that was the farthest thought from your mind, instead, it was that this stranger’s hands were currently on your body, holding you captive.

You remained still for a long moment and as soon as the man’s shoulders slumped, you thrashed against him. You were never the strongest, no, but you were fast and sly, so when you slammed your full force into Dean, he was caught off guard. Dean stumbled back before catching his balance, but it gave you just enough time to push yourself from the car and sprint down the gravel road on wobbly legs. You could barely see a thing in the darkness around you, but the cold bite of the night air made your skin sting. It was almost unnaturally dark and you cursed yourself for having such terrible night vision as you sprinted. All you knew was, you could feel the harsh pebbled biting into your heels as you rain, the flats adorning your feet not doing much to protect you from the sharp rocks and any other time, you would be slowly walking, wincing and tiptoeing around them, but the pain barely registered to you. Twigs smacked you in the face, your hair whipped around you in all directions, blown back by the force of you running, only to be thrown other ways by the wind.

You were barely a few steps away from you heard a loud call after you, “Y/N, stop!” You could barely hear the sound of Dean’s voice over the loud whooshing in your ears, your adrenaline pumping so hard it was easy for you to ignore everything except the distance you were putting between you and your captors. 

Eventually, the whooshing in your ears faded almost as much as the calling of your name behind you and you stopped and you knew, you were going to have a hell of a night alone in the dark, especially when a low growl erupted from the darkness right behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet peas! So sorry for taking so long to update, but here it is. Updates are going to come faster from now on because I'm really getting into writing and I like where this is going so far and I like what I have planned out. Anyway, sorry for the rant, but I just wanted to let you know where that's at!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Ocean Eyes

No matter how much fear had consumed you when those two men pinned you against the wall at that shitty motel, it would never compare to the feeling of your blood running cold as you stared into those bright yellow eyes. They seemed to create their own glow of light, unlike anything you had ever seen before and in the pale light of the moon, shrouded by trees, you could just barely make out large, fang like teeth and pale, blood splattered skin. Your body stuttered before it finally figured out what it was doing. You yanked yourself around, in what you prayed was the direction you had come, and started running. The sound of your feet smacking the gravel ground couldn’t even compare to the sound of that _thing_ traveling behind you. You could feel the claws tear through the material of your tight jeans and dig into your ankles. You could feel the hot, humid breath disrupting the feeling of the cool, dry night air. The familiar whip of branches and snapping of twigs made you ache for the short lived safety of the old car--you couldn’t believe that ‘safety’ was an adjective you’d chose to describe Dean’s car, but in that moment, you couldn’t think of a better place than in that car. Except, maybe tucked on the couch, sleeping next to your daughter.

“Y/N!” Dean’s voice was carried in the crashing wind, distorting your perception of it and almost instantly you were unsure of the direction you were running. His voice was frantic and as soon as you heard it, the rear lights on the car shone red through the night. “Y/N!” Instantly, Dean’s deep voice crashed into you just as you crashed into him and like a tidal wave, comfort and security washed over your body the same way his heavy breaths did. With one arm wrapped tightly around your waist, he raised the other and a loud bang rang out through the night. You were too stunned to notice the loud roar of whatever had been following you as it dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. 

Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around you as soon as the loud growling ended and you couldn’t get enough of the warmth of his body thawing the ice that had formed in your veins. “You’re okay now,” he whispered into your hair and you weren’t sure if he was saying that for you, or for him. “Everything’s okay now. Nothing’s going to hurt you… you or your daughter. I promise, Y/N. It’s okay now.” His voice brokered no arguments and held no lies and for a moment, you begged yourself to trust him. But, this was the same man that had slammed you into the wall and pinned you to a dirty mattress less than five hours ago. For some reason, though, that didn’t matter as much to you now.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice sounded behind him, “I heard--oh?” Your eyes were too blurry from the tears that you hadn’t known had appeared to see what Sam was looking at. But then, Sam’s voice sounded again, “I guess that takes care of the case here…” _Case?_ Your inner monologue quipped. Slowly, you peeled your body back from Dean’s, but your hands were still shaky and your legs felt like they would give out at any moment. Dean’s large hands found your face, completely ignoring his brother’s presence.

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to explain everything to you as soon as we get to the motel, I promise, everything’s okay.” Dean led you back to the car which was quite the walk. Apparently, you had run farther than you thought you had and Dean had lost track of you until he heard the growling coming from the edge of the woods, which is when he knew to pull out his gun. He half joked that he hadn’t expected for you to plow him down in the process and when you looked embarrassed, he promised he never minded a girl hanging off of him like that, which only further embarrassed you. He had left Sam to deal with whatever the creature that Dean had killed was.

“You’re driving,” Dean huffed and tossed the keys to his brother, to which Sam replied with a stun grunt, mumbling something about Dean never letting Sam drive. You didn’t argue as Dean opened the door and coaxed you in with a gentle hand on your hip. You merely slid into the booth seat of the old car, resting your head against the window. Your body thrummed with left over adrenaline and almost instantly, you felt safe and _exhausted_. You knew you’d smudge the windows with your tear tracks, but you didn’t care as you laid your cheek against the window. After a moment of rummaging around in the trunk behind you, Dean returned with a pillow and tattered blanket. He slid into the booth seat next to you just as Sam started up the car. As soon as the door was closed, Sam peeled off into the night, his headlights shining bright onto the gravel backroad. The sound of the old car kicking up gravel made your chest ache and the fading sound of cicadas in the distance made you miss your home.

Dean positioned the pillow in the seat next to him and you watched him, confused for a long moment but Dean reached a gentle hand towards you, his fingers wrapping around your upper arm gently as he pulled you down so you were resting against the pillow which was propped messily against his thigh. You obliged, allowing the safety and warmth to keep you content, despite the fear returning in the pit of your stomach. The classic rock filled the car once more and you curled up in your spot, Dean’s warm hand resting gently against your waist as he, too, fell into a restless sleep.

Sam had stopped the car a few more times and both of the brothers had gotten out the final time. Groaning, you turned yourself over so you were facing the booth seat, hiding yourself from the harsh artificial light just outside the window, your body and neck hurting from being in the same position for what felt like hours. When the two boys returned, they were both panting heavily and in the gentle morning sun, you could make out their tousled hair freshly changed clothes.You started to ask what they were doing, but Dean shushed you quietly mumbling, “Go back to sleep, we’ll be there soon. Jus’ had to finish some business first.” And you did.

_“You know what she is, Sam, you know why she needs protected,” Dean’s voice echoed through the space around you, and for a long moment, you didn’t know where you were. “You know what is Sam, you know why she needs protected,” the voice came again, but it was distorted this time, coming from all directions and invading your personal space in a way that sound shouldn’t be able to._

_You spun around the dark, looking each way, but there was nothing around you, just black. You looked at the floor, your hands beginning to tremble as your mind registered the lack of a floor. You felt weightless, as if you were floating, but at the same time, you felt as heavy as you’d ever been. You could see your body clearly as if you were illuminated. And before the panic could set in, Dean’s voice washed over you again, “You know what she is, Sam, you know why she needs protected.” Your breath hitched in your throat and you spun wildly, looking for anything to help you escape whatever this was. A dream? A nightmare? You weren’t sure. You could still feel the warmth of Dean’s hand on your hip, still feel the subtle pain in your neck from your position on his leg. But there was no Dean, just his voice and your rapid heartbeat. “You know what she is, Sam, you know why she needs protected.” You spun rapidly for what felt like hours, looking for the source. Your body was trembling, but then your feet sank into the soft earth, and the bright light of the sun hurt your eyes for a moment before you adjusted. You could smell the wheatgrass and feel the sweat begin to prickle your skin. You nearly moaned at the sensation, almost too overwhelming for you to contain._

_You were back at Bobby’s shitty little cabin in the middle of the prairie. The cicadas chirping warmed you almost as much as the sun on your skin did. “Y/N?” Came a voice you didn’t recognize. You whipped around to see a man and you could feel the breeze take your hair and ruffle the long trench coat he was wearing. He was gorgeous, almost ethereal in his beauty. His voice was deep and raspy and it made you squirm like a child at the dentist. Your skin writhed with familiarity. You cocked your head and watched the man, not speaking. Something about him seemed so familiar, so warm to you, so much more than it should._

_“Y/N, I need you to trust the Winchesters… The boys that you’re with. I need you to trust them, I need you to know that they’re going to keep you safe, keep your daughter safe. They have to. They just do.”_

_You weren’t sure why you felt as though this ethereal being was telling you trust strangers, but you saw heaven in the way he looked at you. You saw the solar system in his smile and when he reached out to grasp your forearms in his, and he leaned down to speak close to you, you saw a friend. “And you need to let go of what you are and be what you have to be. A mom to a beautiful little girl. You need to keep her safe… Keep yourself safe. Let the Winchester’s keep you safe” His blue eyes shone so brightly it made your chest ache, and as soon as he smiled, he was gone, leaving a subtle flap of wings and the smell of wheatgrass in his wake._

It was hours before you finally came to, Dean’s gentle, coaxing voice waking you up once again, but this time, you didn’t run and fear didn’t seize your body. Instead, a wash of calm peace enveloped you, remembering what that beautiful creature had told you. “Y/N? We’re here… We’re at Benny’s and we have someone who wants to see you.” You tried to ignore the nerves that invaded your stomach as you sat yourself up, sliding yourself out of the booth seat and onto the pavement, the hot ground burning your sore, torn up feet from the run last night. Your groggy eyes finally landed on the doorway to Benny’s home, your little girl standing there, holding her father’s hand. A pang of jealousy hit you instantly, but it was quickly overtaken by the relief you had to see your little girl.

Her joyous squeal as she took off after you made your heart skip a bit and a wide grin appear on your face. “Mommy!” You were only able to take a few steps before her smaller body crashed into yours. You bent down and scooped her into your arms, holding her as tightly as you ever have, burying your face into each other’s shoulders. “I missed you so much, mommy,” Everest stated, pulling her head away from your shoulder to look you in the eyes.

Tears quickly flooded your eyes as you nodded your head quickly, “Mommy missed you too, baby girl. Did you have a fun time with Daddy and Ruby?” Everest smiled as wide as she ever had and your heart skipped a beat. You were more than overjoyed to find that she loved being around her father and Ruby was welcoming of her.

“I’m so glad, baby. Why don’t you go pick up some of your stuff and say bye bye to daddy?” Everest appeared confused as you crouched down to set her on her feet and you realized why she was confused, with the two large men standing directly behind you. Benny still stood in the doorway.

“Actually, I want to talk to you, Y/N, would you mind coming in for a moment? And, uh… if your _friends_ wouldn’t mind waiting outside?” You glanced back at the two boys who gave you a curt nod as Benny spoke. You nodded, and with a forced smile, you took your daughter’s hand and led her into the house. Benny had done well for himself. It was a large house and it was a lot different than you imagined it would have been when you were a kid. Apparently Benny got into contracting in the family business right after you left him. He claimed it help take up his time so he wasn’t thinking about the fact that he was going to be a father, so he wasn’t thinking about _you_ all of the time. When he told you that the first time you allowed him to meet Everest, you almost felt a pang of guilt, but it was quickly swept away by the fact that, even after that, he hadn’t wanted to meet your beautiful little girl.

So, you and your daughter walked, hand-in-hand to the doorway and your daughter rushed in with a joyous squeal at being able to go home, but you kept your face straight as stone, wanting to give nothing away to Benny. “What?” Your voice came out harsher than you had meant for it too and Benny merely sighed in response.

“Who are those guys, Y/N? What the hell is going on?” 

You didn’t know how to respond. “They’re some friends of Bobby’s, they offered to drive me back home since, y’know, you barely pay anything in child support so I have to ride the bus and all and-” Benny cut you off, holding up a hand.

“Do you trust them?” Concern looped with his cajun twang in a way that would have made your knees weak when you were younger. You battled with the question for a long moment before giving him a curt nod, which only caused him to deepen his frown. Maybe you didn’t trust the Winchester’s, but something in those gorgeous blue eyes made you feel safe, made you feel loved.

“I do, Benny. They’re not going to hurt me and they’re definitely not going to hurt Everest. I trust them.” You didn’t know if it was the complete truth. You knew they weren’t going to hurt you or Everest, but you had no certain idea that whatever they were doing with you was safe.

You had no idea that whatever they thought you _were_ was safe, and that terrified you. Either your crazy father had gotten through to these two that you weren’t what he considered normal, or you were just too blind to see it, but the way Dean looked at you made your head spin. The way he watched you wasn’t like he wanted to hurt you, it was like he wanted to protect you, and in that moment, you remembered what Dean had said in the car last night and the voice that echoed through your dream before you pulled back to Bobby’s cabin. _You know what she is and you know why she needs to be protected._

\--

Within ten minutes, you and Everest had both said your goodbyes to Benny, much to his dismay and annoyance. He didn’t trust the two boys, but if you did, he had no right to stop you from taking your daughter home. At least, that’s where you hoped you were going.

Dean had offered to sit in the back with the two of you, but you rejected his offer, stating that you’d be fine with her, alone. Dean had merely nodded and climbed into the driver’s seat, starting up the car as Sam positioned his long, muscled body into the passenger seat.

After a few long moments, Dean pulled away and Everest waved wildly at her father with the brightest smile you’d ever seen. Once he was out of view, she settled into the booth seat and you turned to her. “So! Tell me all about your time with Daddy and Ruby. What did you guys do? Did you have fun? Does he have any pets?” You rambled off the questions, knowing each one would only excite her more.

“Daddy’s house is so much fun! He had so many toys for me to play with and he has this super nice, soft kitty and Daddy said I could dress it up and it let me! Can you believe that, mommy? It let me!” You, of course, couldn’t believe it but you had to laugh at her excitement and, as you glanced in the rearview mirror, you saw a small, charming smile on Dean’s lips. Sam laughed from the front seat, imaging the small girl shoving an outfit onto a very upset cat.

After a long moment, Sam turned around, glancing at you as if to ask for permission before speaking to your daughter. You nodded with a small smile. Sam and your daughter chatted for what felt like an eternity, you and Dean laughing at their cute little conversations and sometimes, he’d glance in the rearview mirror with a smile that made you as dizzy as it did safe and when Dean finally pulled up to the motel that you were staying at for the night, you made no attempt to run like you would have had the man not visited you in your sleep.

You felt safe with the Winchester boys, and that was probably all that they wanted from you, was for you to feel at home in the back of their impala. You still didn’t know why they decided to take you with them or why Bobby had asked them to, but just seeing Sam interact with your daughter made trust blossom in your chest and you knew they wouldn’t let anything happen to you or your little girl.


End file.
